The Legend Of Dragoon 2: Scarlet Revenge
by Neonmind
Summary: Time has passed since the events of Melbu Frahma. A new threat arrives and the dragoons are called back to action, this time with yet another Dragoon ally...
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Dragoon**

**2**

**Scarlet Revenge**

****

**Prologue:**

It has been a year since the dragoons were at battle. Dart and Shana went back to Seles. Zieg and Rose went back to the dragoon resting place. Of course, they still stayed in contact with everyone. Miranda went back to her queen. Kongol went with Haschel to his home. Soon after, it was only Kongol living in Haschel's home, for Haschel had died of old age. Meru traveled all over the world. Albert continued to rule as king with his wife, Emillie. Except for the loss of Haschel, everything went back to normal.

Everyone came together and met every two months. They all would have a big party and catch up on things. During their first meet, Miranda gave her dragoon spirit back to Shana, for she could not hold it anymore. Rose would come down from her resting place to see everyone again. She would come for the day to say hello and catch up on things. During these times, they would all have a wonderful time.

In the month of December, everyone was to meet at Bale and stay at Albert's castle. While at their meet, uninvited guests were watching from a nearby tree.

"Look at them, look at them all! When will we feel that way!" a man said.

"I don't know if that will ever happen. What do you want to do about it? I mean, we could do so much damage. We can make them feel, the way we feel. So… what do you say? Tell the others about this idea?" a woman said.

"Yes, I like it. Ha, ha, ha. That sounds like a wonderful, yet devious idea. Have your fun, while it lasts."

At that, the two disappeared.


	2. The Party

**Chapter One: The Party**

****

"So, Meru how are things at home?" asked Dart. "Things are good. The winglies in the forest finally accepted me back. And I can leave whenever I want." She replied.

"And how about Guaraha?" he asked. Meru smiled before replying "Yeah, we got engaged."

"That's great Meru!" Dart said. Suddenly, a person walked forward to Meru and Dart. "Hello." Dart and Meru turned to see Rose, greeting her with happiness. Dart smiled and asked "How is everything?" Rose nodded with a smile, something that would have been considered unusual a little while back. "Everything is good. Your father says hello…what have I missed?"

Meru stood tall and proud while saying "Well, I'm engaged to that man I introduced you to in the forest. "Congratulations!" Rose replied. Dart seemed quiet for some reason. When Rose looked his way, Dart finally opened up and said "Well, I asked Shana to marry me…"

He lingered. Rose continued by saying "…and what did she say?" Suddenly, a voice answered her question. "I said yes." It was Shana.

"Shana! It's nice to see you again, congratulations! I can't believe so much has happened. Meru is getting married, and now so are the two of you! Miranda is next in line to be queen, and I've been away for so long! I really have missed much haven't I?"

Shana laughed before saying "Thank you…you sound a little funny right now, I have never seen you like this. It's nice to finally see the other side of you, you should show it more often." Rose smiled briefly and replied "Oh, well I guess I'm a little excited right now."

"So how is Zieg?" Shana asked. "He is good, and your family?" Rose replied.

"Yes, they are fine." Suddenly, Albert walked in and said "Hello everyone, it is good to see you all again. It has been awhile…I wish you a good festivity and an exquisite two weeks staying here with us as our guests."

With that, everyone started down the hall for the dining room. Dart and Shana sat next to each other, Rose and Meru sitting across from them. Kongol sat next to Miranda and Albert sat at he end of the table, opposite Queen Emilie. They all ate and caught up on things.

After their luscious meal, they all went to the ball room. During the dances, Rose got up twice. Albert and Emilie got up about four or five times. Shana danced seven times. Kongol and Miranda both danced three times. Meru and Dart danced to all the songs.

As they danced, Meru accidentally spun into one of the servants for the party. The little girl fell to the floor, causing Meru to gasp in shock at her clumsiness. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked. The young girl looked up and replied "Yes, I am fine." Meru smiled and asked "You look like a warrior in training, what's your name?" The young girl replied "Yes, I am being trained in the Martial Arts. My name is Justina." Meru smiled and said "Well, young girls need to have fun too, care to dance with me?" The girl smiled and replied "Why, I'd love to. I don't really know how to dance but I'll try." Meru smiled and said "It's okay, I'll teach you."

After all the dancing and talking was over early in the dark hours of the morning, everybody went to bed.


	3. The Bandit Attack

**Chapter 2: The Bandit Attack**

Shana cooked for Dart on the morning after the grand party. He continued to sleep, for he had done quite a bit of dancing with Meru. Queen Emillie had said that she was sending over a servant to help with the household affairs. According to the Queen, she could also serve as a body guard.

"I wonder what she is like…" Shana said.

This is when she heard her front door being knocked on lightly. With excitement, Shana walked over to her front door and opened it. She did not expect to see what she saw. She was a young woman, a little taller than Shana. She was an Asian girl around her early twenties. She had black straight hair with pink streaks. It reached to her upper neck. She wore a pink dress with red dragon-like designs. The dress was cut totally up both her legs, showing that she was accustomed to fighting. This point was further proven as she had a large glaive or scythe strapped diagonally across her back.

Her eyes were most unique. They were thin like a cat's. They were silver, yet they had some pink in them. She bowed respectfully. "My name is Esther and I will be your humble servant." Shana smiled and invited the girl inside.

"So, you used to serve King Albert and Queen Emillie?" Esther smiled gently and replied "Yes, I have humbly served them for seven full moons. I was pleased to serve them."

Shana smiled, but noticed the girl struggling to stand straight. "Would you like me to take you weapon?" Esther smiled and replied "Yes madam, if you would only be so kind." She unstrapped the large weapon and handed it over to Shana. Once Shana grabbed it, it felt heavy in her hands.

"What exactly is this called?" Shana asked. "Oh, it's called a glaive. It's a good weapon for someone like me. Do you use a weapon as well?" Esther replied. Shana hung the glaive on the wall next to her and then pulled down her bow and arrow. "This is my choice. I enjoy the art of aiming and targeting. It's very challenging." Just then, Dart walked out of his bedroom. He saw Esther and said "Did King Albert send you?"

Esther bowed very low and replied "Yes sir. My name is Esther. The King told me that I was to serve Dart and Shana, two legendary warriors, and his best friends." Dart smiled and said "That's us."

Everyone laughed when suddenly, screaming was heard outside. Esther was the first to run to the window and look outside. Dart and Shana followed and saw a group of bandits attacking some of the town's people. "Oh my god!" Shana yelled. Esther turned to her and said "Who are these people!"

Both Shana and Dart shrugged in confusion. Just then, a sword laughed through the window and nearly impaled both Shana and Esther. "Ha ha ha!" laughed the insane bandit as he viewed the fear on Shana and Esther's faces. Then, he left to attack nearby innocents. With anger, Esther ran to the weaponry wall and removed her glaive. With one look at her new master, she said "I am sorry to be leaving like this, but I can not allow these five men destroy anyone. Please forgive me."

With that, she ran outside. Dart and Shana soon followed, grabbing their weapons and armor. Outside, a little boy was being chased by a bandit. He fell to the ground after tripping on a rock. The bandit smiled before raising his sword high in the air. Just as he was about to strike, Esther slid into a split and blocked the sword with her glaive. "Look away child." She said to the scared child.

As soon as he looked away, she yelled while quickly rising to her feet. With one furious swing, the bandit's throat burst open, releasing a dam of scarlet. Esther starred at her weapon, saw the blood and quickly deflected another attack.

The bandit dropped his word and grabbed onto her glaive with both hands. Esther struggled to get it away from him. He laughed at her, but stopped as soon as she kicked him in the face. He let go and fell to his back, only to be stabbed in the chest with the glaive.

Dart charged at another bandit and swung his sword at the man's head. The bandit blocked it, but did not block Dart's kick to the groin. The bandit fell to the floor and surrendered. As the other two bandits ran through the village, Shana chased after them. One of the bandits stopped to help the other steal some gold coins from an item shop. "Ha ha ha, this is too easy."

Just as he finished his sentence, an arrow plunged into his head. The other bandit turned to see Shana standing in the door way, aiming with her bow. Quickly, he threw a ball of smoke at her and pushed her out of the way. As soon as he took five steps, Shana tossed a potion of fire at him. It landed next to him and exploded, burning him to a crisp. Shana walked over to Dart and said "Where's Esther?"

They looked over to see Esther wiping blood from her glaive with a cloth while speaking to a child. "You will be fine." She said as she left the boy. "So, how many votes do we have to question the remaining bandit?" All three raised her hands. Dart smiled before walking over to the man and asking him who he worked for. The bandit replied fearfully.

"They told us to do it. They said to also find a girl and tell her they said she will pay for what she did."

"Who are they?" asked Dart.

"They said that they are the last of their race"

****


	4. Esther

Before you read I just wanted to say that I'm sorry my chapters are short. I'm really trying to make them longer. Also, I know you don't really need to know this, but Esther's eyes are snake eyes. I know you don'treally need to know that, but I just wanted to tell you just in case.

****

**Chapter 3: Esther**

"They said that she would pay for what she did. They're the last of their race."

Esther went pale when she heard the bandit say that. Dart and Shana couldn't see this. They would not have noticed, but then they heard Esther breathing hard. They looked and saw that she was very pale. She was clutching at her heart. "I…I…Have to go. Please forgive me. I will be waiting in your room" Esther said. "Are you okay" Shana asked. "Yes, I am fine. I guess the fighting finally caught up to me. Bye" Esther replied. "Dart, you can stay here and question him. I will bring Esther back to the room and make sure that she will be alright" Shana said. "Okay" Dart replied.

At that, the two went back to the castle. When both women got to Shana's room in the castle, Shana sat Esther down in a chair. Shana could see fear and sadness in Esther's eyes. She looked even paler than before. "Esther, are you okay? You look worst than before" Shana said. "Yes, I am fine" Esther replied.

At that, Esther got up from the chair.Shana told Esther sit down, but Esther just said that she was a maid. "A maid must do what she has to do, even if she's upset. Besides, it will help get some things out of my head" Esther said. "But you are very pale. You can't really do anything in this state" Shana said. "Believe me Miss Shana, but I can't just sit around. If you don't need me, then I will go" Esther said. Okay, can you help me clean my boyfriend's mess" Shana asked. "Okay." Esther replied.

Shana and Esther went to the bedroom. As they were cleaning, a picture of a man fell out of Esther's bag. Esther did not notice. About ten minutes later, Shana found the picture. "Esther is this yours" Shana asked. "Oh, yes, that… that is mine" Esther replied. "Who is he" Shana asked. "He was my husband" Esther said. "Where is he now" Shana asked. "Dead" replied Esther. "I am sorry. If I may ask, how did he die", Shana was very curious. "He died while fighting for his life. He died in my arms" Esther finally said.

At that, Shana gave the picture back to Esther. Esther looked at it, and with teary eyes, put it away. For an hour, they cleaned in silence. After that hour, Shana let Esther go home. Dart walked in a little after 7:00pm. "Hi honey. How is she" Dart asked. "She is very depressed, and she looks as if she's afraid of something. I just don't know why" Shana said. "Well, Shana, do you know why she is depressed" Dart asked. "At first, I did not know. But then I found a picture of her husband" Shana said. "Why would she be upset? Is he dead" Dart asked. "Yes, she said that he was fighting for his life and that he died in her arms… Dart" Shana said. "Yes Shana" Dart asked. "I do not what to see you in my arms dieing. I can't take it if you die in my arms." Shana said. "Shana, come here. I will try my best to protect you, and that Shana… Is also protecting you." Shana smiled and kissed Dart for a long time


	5. The Nightmare

**Chapter Four: The Nightmare**

Dart and Shana went to bed at about 12:00 a.m. Shana kept thinking about what Esther said to her earlier that day. She kept picturing Esther crying over her dead husband. Shana was very emotional at this moment. She saw herself crying over Dart. She knew that it could come true, that he could die in battle. She wouldn't be able to handle something so tragic. When she fell asleep all she could see was Esther crying over her husband.

"Dart, where are we?" "I don't know. Let's keep on walking around. Maybe we can get some help."

After about a half hour, Shana and Dart started to see light. The light seemed to come closer to them, but they stopped walking. Could someone be coming? They didn't know. They just kept trying to see what was coming. Soon, they were running. They were running from all sorts of things. They were running from people and different beasts. The people had torches, weapons, the whole works.

Shana and Dart kept running but the mob soon caught up to them. They all gathered around them holding there beasts. The mob let lose and came after Dart and Shana. Dart took out his sword. Shana took out her bow and one arrow. There was no way Shana could use her weapon because this enemy was too close. She kicked, she punched she stabbed people with her arrow and bashed heads in with her bow. Dart swung his sword at them, kicked and punched. They did everything they could do but there were too many people.

Dart was caught off guard and was instantly stabbed in the chest. He bent over and fell to the floor. When everyone saw this, they began to attack him. Shana did everything she could but it was not enough. Dart was helpless. After a minute later, the mob stopped, laughed and walked away to find their next victim.

Shana saw Dart there on the floor not moving. She was in shock but somehow she managed to run to him. "Dart!... Dart!... Can you hear me! Dart!" Dart moved slightly and looked up to see Shana crying. He was numb, he couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that Shana was crying and he was weak but he just didn't know why. He looked down at himself and instantly remembered what happened, why Shana was crying. He just looked up at Shana and smiled. He didn't want to see her crying. He wanted to do anything to comfort her. "Shana… Don't cry." "But Dart … You are bleeding so much. Why won't my Dragoon Spirit respond to me when I call for it? I could have helped you." "Shana, please, just kiss me. I fear that I will be gone soon.

Shana kissed him. She was shivering and crying. She couldn't stop. She knew that he wasn't going to live and she knew that he could die at any second. She didn't want him to leave her, to leave her forever.

Dart started to loosen his gripe. Shana grew even more nervous. She drew Dart in closer, tightened her gripe on his hand and kissed him harder. So knew that this wouldn't do anything but she wished so hard that if he knew how much she loved him then he wouldn't die and he would magically heal and live.

Dart's hand loosened and his head snapped back falling to the floor. Shana started to cry harder than before. _No… he can't be gone. Not now. I need him. No! _It all started to sink in for Shana. How could this happen to her?

"Dart!...Dart!... No, come back. You can't be gone! I need you! Dart!"

Dart woke up startled. He fell out of bed to screaming. Dart got up and ran to Shana. She was calling his name like her life depended on it. "Shana… Shana…Shana…"

Shana woke up with glasses full of tears. She jumped up violently in a sitting position and turned to Dart. Tears were streaming down her face. Dart looked at her with comfort.

"Shana, don't cry. It was just a dream." "Dart… My dream… it… it felt so real. I thought… I thought you were dead." "Don't worry. I'm fine, you're fine. Nothing will happen. Try to sleep. Don't think about your dream. Remember, it was only a dream." Dart kissed Shana and put her in his arms. They held each other until they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
